<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without Me by attackontitan_ffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096900">Without Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontitan_ffs/pseuds/attackontitan_ffs'>attackontitan_ffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Student Eren Yeager, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontitan_ffs/pseuds/attackontitan_ffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between his classes and never ending exams, Eren wasn't able to rest, which worried you. So you try to get him to relax. (Eren x reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  You harshly exhaled when the bell rang, interrupting your math teacher's scolding. Math was your least favorite class and you absolutely fucking sucked at it. It was also your last class for today so now <em>at least</em> after he decides to stop fucking yelling at you over quadratics, you were going to go home to your long-time boyfriend and roommate, Eren Yeager. </p><p> </p><p>  God, you practically envied your boyfriend and his perfect grades. He was a top notch student at this widely respected college and you just wanted to know how in the fuck does he manage to survive math class. You two don't share any classes other than economics and biology. You gave up on biology a long time ago but that's okay because your perfect little boyfriend was more than eager to help you out by tutoring you whenever he could. Recently, he asked if you needed him to tutor you in math too and you immediately agreed. What's better than having a hot ass boyfriend that doubled as a tutor? For all you know, Mr. Lee will <em>not</em> not yell at you every time you make a mistake, won't kiss you when you solve a question right, and definitely won't cuddle you after the tutor because he knows how much math drains you. But Eren's here to do all that just fine. <em>Fuck Mr. Lee,</em> you huff to yourself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  You waiting outside the college until Eren finishes his classes. You pout to yourself as you think of how ugly your report card will come out looking. You're barely pulling a B in most subjects (and barely a D in math) and that will not come out looking pretty on your next report card. You desperately needed Eren's help before you drop out of college. You felt bad for burdening him with your shit when he already has enough weight on his shoulders. You consider asking Jean to help you with math instead.</p><p> </p><p>  Your thoughts were interrupted as you spotted Eren going over to where you are. He looked like mess. You were <em>so</em> not going to tell him about math. His beautiful eyes were downcast and missed the sparks that you once fell in love with. His hair was messily pulled up into a bun with a few stray strands falling over his face. He looked so tired. You absent-mindedly trailed your finger tips over his face and brushed some of the stray strands behind his ears. He sighed and wordlessly extended the cup of coffee he held to you. You accepted and took a sip and looked at him as he uttered a monotone <em>hey babe, how was your day</em>.</p><p> </p><p>  "it was good," you lied. He snorted but before he could say anything else, you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car, "let's get out of here I wanna sleep" you muttered. He chuckled and said nothing. You both got into the car and drove in silence. Until Eren placed his hand gently on your knee to get your attention. You were sitting in the front passenger seat, staring out of the window and trying to hold back your tears as to not worry Eren any further. You looked at him as he touched your knee and he gave you a small, tired smile, "you know you can tell me anything right?" he said. You sniffed, "Yeah but really it's nothing." He nodded and shifted his attention back to the road. His hand stayed on your knee.</p><p> </p><p>  You kicked your shoes off and dropped your bag on the couch as you entered your and Eren's shared apartment. It was a nice, spacious one with three big rooms all having attached bathrooms. The kitchen was big and fancy, and the living room was cozy. You turned to Eren and helped him pull off his jacket and took his bag. "I'll massage your back in the bath so go run the hot water, you look like you need it" You instructed. He simply nodded and went to your shared bedroom to run a hot bath. </p><p> </p><p>  You gently smiled after Eren's walking form. He grew up so well. Just a few years ago, he was a lot shorter, yet taller than you, eyes more doe-like, and his cheeks held more baby fat in them. Even after all these transformations, he was still your little, angelic, baby Eren that was always so <em>gentle</em> while playing with you. You still remembered the way his cheeks reddened whenever you'd compliment him and ruffle his hair, and the way your simple compliment lit up his eyes. You can't exactly say you miss the past, because the future is even better. Eren still blushes whenever you'd compliment him or pinch his cheeks. He became manlier and sexier in his own ways, never changing from the little kid he once was. You giggled at your thoughts. It was time to give your perfect little boyfriend a perfect massage. At least you were good with <em>that</em>.</p><p> </p><p>  You sighed contentedly and followed Eren to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Eren looked up from the bathtub once he heard you open the door. He looked over at your form, covered in a white bathrobe, and gave you a big smile. You returned it and made your way over to the bathtub to join him. The bathroom mirror was foggy, a result of the hot water in the bathtub. The bathroom smelled of Lavender and citrus; Eren's favorite shower gel. It was your favorite too. </p><p> </p><p>  Eren's hair was damp and smelled of his conditioner. You took off your robe and sat behind him in the bathtub and slowly began massaging his shoulders. Hours bent over the desk, studying and finishing projects and assignments really took a toll on him. His shoulders were tense and it took you a good 10 minutes of constant kneading to fully relax them. Your hands hurt but it was worth it. You massaged further down his back, his nape, his arms and even his hands. You couldn't help but smile at the occasional content groan he'd let out whenever you'd knead at a particularly hard spot. </p><p> </p><p>  A while later, you finished massaging him and then it was time for you to take a bath, too. You smiled when Eren offered to wash your body and hair for you as a thanks for the massage you gave him. You couldn't say no to your hot boyfriend washing your body. You switched positions and relaxed as he dragged the loofah over your legs, arms, and torso.</p><p> </p><p>  After he washed your body, you two starting goofing around with the soap suds in your hair, blowing some at each other and laughing through the pain when they would get into your eyes or up your nose. It was awfully domestic and, to be fair, Eren looked really good with a beard made of soap suds. <em>Like Santa </em><em>Claus</em>, you laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>